


Quiet Moments

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: AvaLance Shots [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Late night work turns to a distraction





	Quiet Moments

“You know, I’ve only ever been on this floor of this building.” Sara said as she and Ava were attempting to get some late work done, sitting across from one another at Ava’s desk. As per usual, Sara was quite easily distracted. Ava was doing her best to not find this behavior absolutely adorable. “Are there businesses and things here too? It’s been a while since I’ve actually used a real door.”

Ava sleepily propped her hand upon her chin and met Sara’s eyes with an affectionate smile. It was already four a.m. They were nearly done and she was ready to be distracted. “I mean, kind of. They aren’t all real, but some are. The rooftop garden is really nice. I don’t know if you’ve seen it when flying in.” Ava set down her pen and let her hair loose from its’ bun, knowing no more work would bet accomplished this night… or maybe it was morning now.

“What… in the world?! You have to show me this. Like right now.” Sara stood up, pulled her jacket on across her shoulders and extended her hand to Ava, intent on pulling the other woman along, even though she didn’t exactly know where to go.

“You really want us to sneak up to the roof of the Time Bureau? ” Sara’s smile could convince her to do anything. She was just tired enough to be willing to break her own rules. Especially when she had Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider, and leader of the Legends at her side. 

Ava swiped her card at the door and escorted Sara to the roof. Sara was surprised to find her ankle-boots sinking into the soft grass, the sky was changing colors slowly, and she could smell the morning dew in the air. It was a beautiful moment and those were few and far between in their crazy lives. She was happy she was getting to share this with Ava. Sara tilted her head to rest against Ava’s shoulder, suppressing a yawn in the crook of her elbow.

Ava leads the other woman to the edge of the building and they took a seat, legs dangling off. Sara lifted Ava’s arm across her shoulders, nestling in. Yellows grew into oranges, then into reds. She thought it was likely the most beautiful sunrise she’d ever seen. Ava being there made it even prettier than it actually was. The sleepiness had sunk deeply into every inch of their bodies as they leaned more heavily into one another.

“You’re ready to go home and sleep now?” Ava asked after the sun had fully risen. She tilted to kiss the top of Sara’s head and lingering longer than was really necessary. Ava wrapped both arms around the other woman and held her tightly. It was clear that neither of them was ready to move.

“Not quite, yet. Can we just sit here a little while longer? I’m not done.” Sara’s voice was quiet and full of emotion in a way Ava didn’t get to hear very often. She nestled a little deeper into Ava’s shoulder. On the verge of falling asleep was when Sara would become the sweetest and honest.

Ava kissed Sara’s forehead, blue eyes closed as she finally fell asleep, just as the sun finished rising. She enjoyed the other woman’s weight against her and the rhythmic feel of her chest rising and falling. Sara Lance was always fighting for them, mostly unappreciated and Ava was more than willing to provide her with a moment of peace. She couldn’t believe the opportunity she had to get to know and fall in love with this amazing woman.


End file.
